


Imperial Defectors

by MarkJira



Series: Imperial Defectors Saga [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJira/pseuds/MarkJira
Summary: Jyn Erso is a cargo pilot for the Galactic Empire. After surrendering to Orson Krennic at the same time as her father was taken from the planet Lah'mu, she now flies cargo shuttle SW-9838.TL-2333 is a stormtrooper serving the Empire. A stormptrooper who once had a name. Cassian Andor. Taken from his home planet after his family was killed, he has spent the last decade-and-a-half concealing his hatred for the Empire.On a mission to Chandrila, Jyn and TL-2333 meet, swapping stories about how they were forced into service. The two realize they have a common goal and a common enemy, and set about defecting from the cruel and corrupt Empire.





	1. Jyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie Grant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abbie+Grant).



> I wrote this for my best friend, Abbie, who sent me an image that served as my prompt: Jyn and Cassian in their Imperial disguises on Scarif, with the words "Imperial Defectors" superimposed over it.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

  


 

Jyn Erso guided the Zeta-class cargo shuttle through the tranquil atmosphere of Chandrila with ease. She flicked a switch above the viewport and as her hand returned to the steering yoke, she leaned back in the pilot’s seat with a sigh. She turned her head and glanced at the ladder that led out of the cockpit and down to the cargo hold of the vessel.

 _Why am I carrying troops? This is supposed to be a cargo ship_ , Jyn asked herself. This must've been the tenth variation on _what the hell is going on here_ that had run through her head in the last ten minutes.

Her head turned back to the transparent viewport again just as a high-pitched tone from the center console sounded, alerting her to an incoming transmission.

“Imperial cargo shuttle, please identify yourself and transmit landing authorization at once.” The ground control operator’s voice was muffled and tinny-sounding through the cheap comm system in the shuttle. Jyn pressed and held down a button on the center console as she replied.

“Acknowledged. This is cargo shuttle SW-9838. Transmitting authorization code now.” She punched several buttons in sequence and stretched out her right arm, flicking the switch that would send the clearance code. Usually a copilot would perform such a task while the pilot would concentrate on making the landing safe and smooth. But on this occasion the crew of the light cruiser currently in orbit had not seen fit to supply Jyn with a copilot, given the unusually short duration of the voyage. But she wasn't about to complain. Solitude was synonymous with comfort for Jyn. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the distance she felt between her fellow pilots, those who were actually committed to the cause.

 _The cause_. Jyn involuntarily scoffed out loud. _Seriously_. But she caught herself. All of the white-armored men stowed in the cargo hold were there because they either believed in the Empire or were conditioned to. Jyn, however, was forced to feign loyalty to protect her own life and the life of her father. But the man with the cape -Krennic, her father had called him- had given her a chance to be anything. And more than anything else, eight-year-old Jyn Erso had wanted to fly. So she was trained to fly fighters, and was quite adept at it, but she proved to be unruly, and so the higher-ups, some commander somewhere, stuck her behind the controls of a shuttle. Jyn liked what she did, but she didn't like why she did it or who she did it for. She never felt like she owed Krennic or the Empire as a whole anything. She hated the Empire for the life and the family they had taken from her. For the freedom of choice they'd stolen from her.

Another high-pitched beep snapped Jyn out of her bitter contemplation. “Cargo shuttle SW-9838, you are cleared for landing, please proceed to the central pad. Welcome to Chandrila.”

Jyn guided the shuttle to the ground smoothly, as though she's done it a thousand times. Which, of course, she had. She spun her high-backed seat around and stood up. She climbed down the ladder to the cargo hold, and addressed the stormtrooper closest to her.

“Lieutenant?” The white-armored trooper, one of two dozen or so standing in formation, turned to face her. “What's the plan? Why am I smuggling stormtroopers onto a planet already ruled by the Empire?”

“In order to not alert the populace to our presence.” said the trooper in heavily-accented basic, “General Tagge thought it best to establish a military presence on Chandrila, but there are many rebels among the population. The general feels that force will not be enough to quell the rebellious cells.”

“So if he decided to be diplomatic… Then why did he send troops?” Jyn knew that this information wasn't her business, and that the trooper wasn't obligated to answer, but she was curious. So she tried her luck.

But to her surprise, she got an answer.

“It's… It’s a backup plan,” said the trooper, “If things so sideways, the General wants to be ready.”

Jyn’s brow narrowed as she regarded the trooper for a moment longer. Then she gave a slight nod. She turned around, tucking a few strands of unkempt, dark brown hair behind her ear, and reached for a small, metal bottle of water she’d stored in one of her flight suit’s many pouches.

 _Empty_ . _Of course_. As she climbed the access ladder back up to the cockpit, Jyn chucked the bottle onto the floor. She didn't look to see where it landed. She really didn't care, either. Swinging her feet up into the cabin, she walked over to the console and opened the comm channel again.

“This is cargo shuttle SW-9838. By order of General Cassio Tagge of the Galactic Empire, no inspection team is to come aboard this shuttle. Transmitting authorization now.”

The voice on the other end was clearly not sure how to handle such a situation. “Um… I don't know how I'm supposed to determine if this is legitimate or not… But for the time being I’ll just leave you be.”

“Roger. Anyone who's got a problem with it can take it up with my blaster.” _Too much? Probably._ Especially because Jyn didn't even own a blaster.

The nervous voice on ground control clearly thought so.“Oh…. Uh…”

The comm went dead.

Jyn fell into her seat with a loud sigh. She looked at her reflection in the beat-up but reflective metal of a control panel. Just from a glance, it was easy to tell how long it had been since she had slept. She put her head in her hands and sat in silence for several long minutes. And as she sat, she thought. About her father, who had to be dead by now. About Krennic, who had killed her mother and taken her father. About how she was raised in a lifeless training facility, walking down well-lit gray hallways and logging hours every day in training simulators, learning how to fly V-wings, then TIEs.

She silently cursed herself for not being more compliant with her instructors, being more willing to follow orders. Instead, she had spared innocents, and often charged headlong into fights she should have known she couldn't win. Privately, Jyn was proud of that, but she knew that it was why she was stuck here in the cockpit of a troop transport masquerading as a supply ship. Now that she thought about it, maybe _that_ was the reason that she hadn't been afforded a copilot. Her eyes drifted to the empty seat to her right, and she snapped out of her reverie.

As comfortable as she was on her own, maybe some socialization would do Jyn some good. If she didn't talk to anyone else for too long, she'd start talking to herself.

She stood up slowly and climbed down the ladder, back into the hold again. As far as she could tell, none of the stormtroopers had really moved. They were chatting amongst themselves, but there was very little motion. The trooper she’d spoken to before was leaning against the wall of the hold, examining an SE-14 blaster pistol.

Jyn approached him slowly. After a moment, she spoke up. “So what planet are you from?”

The helmeted head turned to face her. “Fest.”

“Fest? How did you end up a stormtrooper?”

“That's not a story I want to tell.”

Even though the trooper’s tone was curt, there was something about his accent that Jyn found… Soothing. Not attractive or even friendly, but enough to remind her that under that white bucket with the empty black eyes, there was a person.

“I understand.” What else could she say? She couldn't look him in the eyes now. Or rather, the reflective black lenses covering his eyes. She'd come to realize long ago that the Empire didn't want their subjects to see their white-clad enforcers as human. They didn't want other stormtroopers to see it either, for that matter. But this man, the accented man standing before her… His humanity was now and forever inescapable.


	2. TL-2333

_Fest. She’d wanted to know what happened on Fest. How I got here_. Again, he knew better than to say anything. But his consciousness drifted back, and back and back. He hit upon where everything went sideways. _Went sideways_. TL-2333 had always liked that phrase. He heard it a lot as a child, mostly from his father. And that day, things went sideways in a way that six-year-old TL-2333 could never have predicted.

He had a name then. A proper name. Cassian Andor. Several weeks before that day, young Cassian had arrived home and seen his parents having a quiet but intense discussion with a middle-aged man in long brown robes. Cassian’s parents explained to him how the man would be staying with them awhile, and Cassian couldn't tell anyone about the man, because if he did, evil people would come to take them all away. So he did like he was told and kept his mouth shut. Until that day. That day,  Cassian was playing in front of his family's house when a massive, dagger-shaped capital ship appeared seemingly from out of nowhere. Cassian’s mother ran and grabbed him from the yard. She pulled him into the house, and they, with Cassian’s father and the robed man, who Cassian had come to know as Master Olin, huddled in the basement.

Everything was silent and ominous for many seconds, which dragged on into minutes, to what felt like hours. Then, the sound of massive blaster cannons, followed by incredible booming, the world shaking, lights flickering. Chunks of the ceiling began to fall on them. So Cassian ran. He ran upstairs, out of the house, to see the village in ruins. Houses he'd seen every day for as long as he could remember were now smoldering piles of shattered stone and burning, blackened wood. The massive ship’s cannons continued to rain down hell on the village. Cassian knelt down and covered his head.

 _They’re here for Master Olin_ . That's the last thing Cassian remembered before blacking out. Coming to, the first thing he heard was the silence. Fires were crackling all around him, but not a single voice or set of footsteps could be heard. He looked up and saw, in the distance, a massive man in all black swinging a sword of crimson light at Master Olin. As the red blade finished its arc, Olin collapsed to the ground. _He's in two pieces_ , Cassian had realized. He tried to stand up, but his legs gave out and he fell back down. The black-armored figure turned toward Cassian. He gestured with a gloved hand, and almost out of nowhere, a squad of stormtroopers appeared, blasters trained on the boy. Cassian raised his hands over his head and closed his eyes. That’s when he was taken. And since that day, he’d lived and breathed the ways of the Galactic Empire.

He told all of this to Captain Erso as he sat with her in the cockpit of shuttle SW-9838 that night. The rest of the detachment was sleeping in the cargo hold below. As he spoke, she sat in silence, just listening. Once he finished, she sat up straighter and considered how to respond.

“So you never joined because you believed in some cause? In the Empire and the order it would bring?”

“No. No I didn’t.” He didn’t dare tell her, but it was in fact quite the opposite. He prayed every day for news of the Emperor’s death. _His highness must be ancient. Why can’t he just do the galaxy a favor and go croak?_ TL-2333 hated his captors, but he was a survivor. So he obeyed every order he had ever been given. He was no longer Cassian Andor, the boy who’d lived through the atrocities on Fest, he was TL-2333, a lieutenant in the Imperial Army. But he was sure he wouldn’t have to be TL-2333 forever. Since being assigned to the mission to Chandrila, he’d been considering going rogue--

“Me neither.” Erso broke the silence, interrupting the trooper’s seditious thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“We’re both here against our will. The only reason I’m part of the Empire is because my father is a coward.”

“I’m only a stormtrooper because my parents wanted to be heroes. They harbored a Jedi, and hundreds, maybe thousands died because of their misguided efforts to challenge the Emperor’s rule.”

“You want out?”

“Excuse me?” _That certainly came out of nowhere_.

“Of the Empire.”

“Yeah, I got that part. But there’s no way!” That wasn’t true, of course, but TL-2333 wasn’t ready to give away his intentions just yet.

“Maybe there is.” Erso smirked.

 _Damn, she looked great when she smiled_. TL-2333 shook his head before turning his attention back to the captain’s plan. “I take it you have a plan?”

“As a matter of fact, I've been working on it.”

“Any chance your plan involves sparing the lives of those men down there?” He pointed down the ladder.

“If I can. I hadn't thought about saving Imperial lives.”

“I’ve known those men and women my whole life. I might hate what they do, but I’ve become very close with some of them.”

“Cassian, if we’re going to go on the run, they’re the enemy.”

 _Cassian. She called him Cassian_. “Maybe so. But someone told me a long time ago that you can only defeat your enemies by making peace with them.”

“There is no making peace with the Empire. You fight, you hide, or you die. And I’m inclined to fight.”

“I can’t do that, captain.”

“Jyn. Call me Jyn.”

“Okay, Jyn. Maybe you’re right. The Empire fights an impersonal war. Maybe, if we’re to oppose them, we have to do the same.” Cassian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t like the thought of what he was about to do. He placed his hands on the chair, bracing his arms to help him stand. He opened his eyes and took another deep breath.


	3. Jyn

Jyn was sitting up straight in the pilot’s chair of the shuttle, watching Cassian. She wanted to observe his every move. Her eyes darted from his booted feet, as they moved to support Cassian, to his arms, which stayed basically motionless, as far as Jyn could tell, to his face. She noticed he was avoiding looking her in the eyes. He kept his head down as he finally began to stand. Jyn stood up at a much more deliberate speed and walked over to the ladder, only taking her eyes off Cassian as she began climbing down. Reaching the bottom, she looked up again and saw Cassian hesitate before following her. 

_ Now isn’t the time _ , she thought.  _ Now isn’t the time to be worrying about the troubled conscience of a stormtrooper _ . Jyn turned both her eyes and thoughts away from Cassian. She reached toward a rack of weapons on the wall and picked up a DLT-19, a heavy rifle with a rate of fire no other blaster in the Imperial arsenal could match. Cassian, following suit, picked up his E-11 reflexively.

“Wait,” whispered Jyn, “just one more thing.” She grabbed a combat knife from the weapons rack and pulled it from its sheath.

“What are you doing with that?” Asked Cassian.

Jyn could hear the apprehension in his voice. She took hold of the upper part of her sleeve and used the knife to cut through the stitches holding the circular patch which bore the Imperial insignia to her sleeve. The patch fell to the floor, and Jyn silently placed the knife back on the rack.

She glanced at Cassian. He nodded in approval. The rifle in her hands swung upward, the end of the barrel pointing right at the helmetless head of one of Cassian’s squadmates. Jyn placed her index finger on the trigger. She glanced at Cassian again. She couldn’t help it. He was the reason she was in this situation, and he was the reason she hadn’t pulled the trigger yet. The humanity of stormtroopers was inescapable for her now.

Next to her, Cassian took one more deep breath, raised his blaster, and closed his eyes. He waited for Jyn to fire. 

A shot rang out. But it didn’t come from inside the ship.  _ What the hell? _ Jyn turned her head reflexively to the source of the noise. She motioned for Cassian to follow her, and she pulled the massive switch to open the cargo ramp of the shuttle. 

Behind them, stormtroopers were groggily standing, reaching for helmets and blasters. Jyn fired a couple of shots as they descended the ramp, taking down a few troops. 

Cassian had reached the base of the ramp. “It's the rebels!” He cried. 

He yelled something else, too, but it was drowned out by the roar of a rocket being fired and striking the ship behind them. Jyn turned to see flames, smoke, and shrapnel engulfing what used to be the ship’s engines. The incredible boom of the blast caused her ears to ring. Blaster bolts whizzed past her, striking or barely missing the soldiers in the shuttle. Once more, Jyn turned toward the ship and unleashed a volley of bolts. As she turned away to continue running away, she noticed Cassian didn't shoot at all. He actually had his E-11 aimed at the rebels! 

_ Maybe I should've let him in on the whole plan. _ She reached over as they ran and put a hand on the top of the blaster’s barrel, preventing him from aiming. “They're our allies now!”

“What are you talking about?”

Jyn didn't respond. Now wasn't the time. She kept running. 

Another massive boom rattled her teeth and knocked her to the ground, and she heard chunks of metal of various sizes strike the landing pad all around them. She looked back toward the ship and saw a billowing cloud of black smoke. 

Beside her, Cassian was obviously holding back tears. The closest things to friends he'd ever had were gone. Jyn couldn't help but blame herself. 

_ No. This would've happened with or without me. But Cassian is alive now because of my actions _ . She slowly stood. Cassian was still on the ground. 

They were no more from ten meters from the edge of the landing pad. Almost to cover.

Jyn knew it could only have been a few seconds, but it seemed like several minutes before Cassian stood up. As soon as he was on his feet, Jyn started to sprint once more, but there was somebody in front of them. A figure clad in colorfully painted Mandalorian armor, hands at the ready to draw a pair of holstered pistols. Jyn and Cassian stopped in their tracks, lowering their blasters. 

“I think we're on the same side.” The voice from beneath the distinctive helmet was that of a young woman.

Cassian wasn't convinced. “Yeah? And what side is that?”

“I'm part of a group called Phoenix Squadron. We're fighting to bring down the Empire.”

_ She thinks we're rebels _ , thought Jyn. “Oh, no, our aspirations aren't nearly that lofty. Cassian and I are just trying to escape.”

“Once you start running from the Empire, they never let you stop.”

“Why do you say that?”

The Mandalorian reached up and removed her helmet. Jyn saw that her initial assumption had been correct. It was a young woman with a tan complexion, clear brown eyes, and short but strikingly colorful hair.

“My name is Sabine Wren,” said the woman, “and I’ve been running from the Empire since I was thirteen.”

Beside Jyn, Cassian seemed to have found his voice again. “You're pretty young for a rebel, Sabine.”

“I know. But sometimes you learn to fly by being pushed from the nest. That's what Convors do on Atollon and Wasskah, and it seems to have worked pretty well for me too.” 

Cassian nodded. It was clear to Jyn that he understood what Sabine was saying all too well.

“Sabine!” A male voice spoke up from behind Jyn. All three of them turned toward the speaker.

“Kanan,” said Sabine, “I think we may have found some friends. These are….” She turned to Jyn and Cassian. “I don't know your names.”

Cassian was the first to speak up. “Cassian Andor.”

The man Sabine called Kanan extended a hand to Cassian, but Cassian didn't shake it.

Jyn got her first good look at Kanan. He had dark hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and an unkempt beard to match. His eyes looked straight forward, but didn't focus on anything. It took Jyn a moment to realize that he was blind. She'd only ever encountered one other blind man, on Jedha almost a year before. Kanan reminded her of that man. He carried himself very confidently for a man who couldn't see, and he had a certain calmness and control about him.

Kanan turned to Jyn. “Right. And you are?”

“Capt… Sorry. Jyn Erso.” Jyn shook hands with both Sabine and Kanan. “May I ask who you two are?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Sabine nodded. “I’m Sabine Wren and this in Kanan Jarrus. We’re members of-”  
“Hey,” Kanan cut Sabine off, “They don’t need to know everything.”

“Kanan, I think they might be able to help us.”

“Hate to break up the argument,” Cassian said, “but I think it’s pretty apparent that you’re part of the Rebellion. I wouldn’t dare speak for Jyn, but… I think I’d like to join up.”

Sabine wasn’t convinced. “How do we know that you’re not an Imperial spy?”

“What are you talking about?” Jyn interjected. “We just ran out of that shuttle shooting at the stormtroopers inside it!”

The Mandalorian girl pointed at Cassian’s feet. “Stormtrooper boots.”

_ How could she possibly have recognized stormtrooper boots? _ Sabine may have been young, Jyn realized, but she was serious about the Rebellion.

“Yeah, I'm trying to defect!” Cassian was almost yelling now.

“Sabine, stand down. He's telling the truth.” Kanan said.

Jyn began to wonder if there was something more to Kanan than met the eye. “How do you know? I mean you're right, he is, but how could you know?”

“I don’t know, necessarily, but I can feel thoughts and feelings.”

Cassian was stunned. “You’re….”

Kanan gave a wry smile and nodded. He reached for a long metal cylinder on his belt, and Jyn put two and two together.

“A Jedi!”

The lightsaber came to life in Kanan’s hand, its blade glowing a brilliant blue. The blind Jedi took a step back and swung the blade. Jyn knew it was all for show, but she was entranced. She put her hand over her mouth in awe.

Beside her, Cassian was just as impressed. “I haven’t seen a lightsaber since I was six years old. I have to say, it’s a lot nicer to look at when it isn’t pointed at someone you know.”

The brilliant blue blade in Kanan’s hands disappeared as quickly as it has appeared, and he turned to Cassian. “Where have you seen a lightsaber?”

“On Fest. Immediately after the war ended, my parents harbored a Jedi. A man named Olin.”

“Ferus Olin?”

“I never got a first name, but sure. You knew him?”

“This isn’t a conversation we want to be having out here in the open.” Kanan pointed skyward, and Jyn saw that he was right. The cruiser from which Jyn had been transporting Cassian and his fellow troopers was descending into the atmosphere. Even from a distance, she could see the ship’s fearsome turbolaser batteries taking aim at the landing platform.

“Go!” Sabine yelled. The Mandalorian was borne skyward by a jetpack.

_ Easy for her to say _ , thought Jyn. But she ran for cover anyway. She could hear the scream of TIE fighters being deployed from the cruiser. Without thinking, she raised the rifle she had forgotten she was carrying and fired on one of the two fighters bearing down on them. A bolt connected with the cockpit, to little effect. Another struck the arm connecting the pod to the wing, and a shower of sparks flew from the point of impact. 

“I think I can take it down!” The rest of the group might not be able to hear her, but Jyn wasn't about to stop shooting at the TIE.

Then the fighters opened fire. Streaks of green lase fire temporarily blinded Jyn, and the explosions that followed nearly deafened her. A light more intense than anything she had ever seen filled her field of view. Jyn felt herself flying through the air, and everything went black.


	4. Kanan

Kanan turned as the TIE fighters opened fire. The first thing he saw was Jyn standing defiantly as the fighters roared toward her, pelting them with fire from her rifle. Mere seconds later, an explosion flung her body several feet into the air. When she hit the ground, she wasn't moving.

Beside Kanan, Cassian screamed Jyn’s name and ran to her. He knelt beside her and held her bleeding, unconscious body in his arms.

“We’re almost to the Ghost,” called Sabine, unaware of what had happened behind her, “What are we… Oh.”

_ There's no way this man was a stormtrooper _ , thought Kanan, _ I don't need the Force to see how much compassion he has _ . “Cassian! We have to go! I'm sorry.” It killed Kanan to say it. He ignited his lightsaber and ran to provide cover for Cassian.

But the former Imperial soldier refused to leave Jyn behind. He picked Jyn up and hurried after Sabine as quickly as he could, Kanan deflecting blasts from the TIE fighters as they went. 

Kanan wished there was something more he could do to ease Cassian’s pain.  _ I know _ . He deactivated his lightsaber and reached out with the Force, making a show of physically reaching out as well, for Cassian’s benefit. “She’s alive.” 

“Stable?”

“I don't know. All I know is she's alive. Let's not take our chances on how long.”

The Ghost was in sight now. Just thirty more meters. Once they made it into the freighter, they'd be safe. He could take down two TIEs blindfolded.  _ Blindfolded? _ Kanan almost laughed at the absurdity of his own thoughts as he sprinted the last few steps to the boarding ramp of the ship.  _ The blindfold wouldn't be a hinderance! _

He made sure Cassian was safely on board before shouting in the direction of the cockpit, “Hera! Zeb! Get us out of here!” 

The engines of the Ghost rumbled to life and the ship rose into the clear Chandrilan night sky.

Kanan guided Cassian to a small room off the main hallway of the ship’s passenger deck, which housed two stacked bunks. “Lay Jyn on the bottom one. Chopper will tend to her. You can take the top one and rest. You've earned it.” Kanan patted Cassian on the shoulder and walked out. The door closed automatically behind him.

“Hold on!” That was Hera from the cockpit. “We're making the jump!”

Kanan braced himself against the wall as he felt the ship surge forward. He lurched forward and nearly fell to the ground. Making his way to the roomy cockpit of the freighter, he mentally prepared himself for the argument that inevitably surrounded bringing Cassian into the Rebellion. He could sense Cassian’s noble intentions, and he hoped that that, along with Sabine’s testimony of what transpired on Chandrila, would be enough. The cockpit doors slid open, and the whole crew of the Ghost was there. Hera, a green Twi’lek woman in a flight suit and his closest friend, occupied the pilot's seat. His padawan, Ezra, sat in the copilot’s chair. Behind them, closer to Kanan, sat Zeb, a gruff, hairy Lasat, and Sabine. They all looked at Kanan.

Ezra was the first to speak. “Sabine told us what happened on Chandrila. Do you think the stormtrooper is trustworthy? That he could actually want to join us?”

“It isn't so crazy,” Kanan said, “considering who the last Fulcrum turned out to be.”

“Where would he fit in, though?” asked Hera. Her belief in Kanan was already a forgone conclusion. “He's a grunt trooper. Never flown a ship in his life, so that rules out piloting. I suppose intelligence makes the most sense. But do you really want his first exposure to the Rebellion to be a nut like Draven?”

“It's obvious, isn't it?” Zeb finally spoke. “Have Kallus show him around. They both defected. Kallus will have some sympathy for… What's his name?”

“Cassian.” The reply came from Sabine.

“It's settled, then,” said Kanan, “when we get back to Yavin, we get Cassian’s accomplice the medical attention she needs, and Kallus can orient the new guy. If my gut is right, and it usually is, I think he's going to fit in very well.”

He turned his attention away from his companions to the viewport of the Ghost’s cockpit. As hyperspace swirled around them, Kanan felt a swell of hope about the new allies they had found that day.

 

The End

 

 

STAY TUNED FOR  _REBEL OPERATIVES_ , coming later this year!

Thank you all so much for reading, it means the world to me.


End file.
